Angels
by imakedreams
Summary: Jenna dies... mostly Keffy with side Naomily


**hello there. this is like a 2nd version of 'Safe and Sound'. **

**warning: Charapter's death **

**music: Angels - David Archuleta**

* * *

**Effy's POV**

It was a Tuesday when the news came. It was really early and Katie and I were still in bed. The sun didn't had risen yet so the room was in total darkness. It was Katie's phone that woke me up.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the offending device that was ringing on the bedside table then I directed my gaze that still blurry from sleep to Katie's form that was curled up in my arms and I swear she could sleep through a hurricane.

I slowly disentangled myself from her and got out of the bed. I looked at the phone's id and saw that was Naomi calling. I got out of the room so I didn't woke my girlfriend up and answer.

"This better be good" I said, dispensing the small talk.

"Effy?" Naomi asked. I sensed relieve in her voice like she didn't wanted to talk to Katie even if she was calling her.

"Yes! What was so important that you had to call my girlfriend at" I looked at my watch "5: 43 in the morning?"

"She's dead! Jenna's dead" she said, her voice taking a tone of sadness like I never heard before.

It took me a few seconds for my brain to absorb the information. _Jenna Fitch was death. Katie's mother was death. Oh my god._ I took a seat at the kitchen table and rest my head on my free hand.

"What happen?" my voice was almost like a whisper.

Jenna had come around after Katie got out of the closed 2 years ago. And now she is… was actually nice to Naomi and me. She talked with Katie and Emily more than ever and had even apologized for her previous actions.

"She was getting out of work like usual and as she was passing a crosswalk …she was hit by a car. The wanker was speeding and hit her. He didn't even stop our slow down… he just kept going like nothing happen." I could hear the struggling tears in her voice. Naomi wasn't Jenna's biggest fan but the women came around and accepted her and now treat her like a real daughter-in-law.

I gave her a minute so she could compose herself. "Does Emily know?"

"She was the one who told me. When I came home I could see that her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying so I ask her what happen and she told me that when she came home someone call her from a hospital and said that her mother had been brought to the hospital … and that she didn't survive. She broke down right in front of me and could say another word." Her voice shown everything she was felling the helplessness that she felt and the sadness that the news brought o everyone "She fell asleep an hour ago so I thought that I should tell Katie seen that she can't do it."

"I'll tell her. Thank you."

I hang up the phone a few seconds later and just stare into the space for a minute thinking.

**Katie's POV**

I was having a wonderful dream. I was on a beach with Effy. It was desert and we were the only people in sight. We weren't doing anything special, we were just sitting there enjoying each other company and watching the sunset.

I felt someone shaking my right arm gently. I looked at dream Effy and she was giving me the smile that she reserved only for me and telling me that everything was going to be alright. I smile back.

"Katie" was whispered in my ear. "Wake up, sleepy head"

I opened my eyes and saw the real Effy looking at me trying to give me a smile but it came out as a sad one. I frown but said nothing, only curl closer in her arms and put my head in her chest, hearing her steady heart.

I hadn't realized that was still dark until then. Something was seriously wrong. Effy had woke me up in the middle of the night and was just holding me. That was so unlike her, she usually wakes me when she is with…urges, and not to cuddle.

I took my head from her chest and look at her eyes and they were sad. "What happen?"

"Naomi called… awhile ago." She said averting her eyes to her hand that were in her lap.

"Effy, honey what happen? You're scaring me" I said taking her face in my hands and making her look at me.

"Your mother was involved in an accident" she started and my hand fell from her face. "She was crossing the room to get home and she was hit by a car"

Tear spill from my eyes and a sob leave my mouth. I got out of the bed and went to the closet. I needed to get dressed so I could see my mother. My eyes were blurred from the tear so I start to pull on the first piece of clothing that my hands reach not caring if was Effy's.

I didn't notice that Effy was behind me until she reached my waist and grab my hand pulling me to her front.

"Stop" she whispered in my ears. I couldn't stop I had to get dressed so I could be with my mother. So I could see her again. "I'm sorry"

I didn't want her to say that. I wanted her to help me. To take me to the hospital not to say that she was sorry, because if she was sorry it means that…

I turn in her harms and looked her in the eyes and I could see a single tear sliding her face.

"No. Effy no!" I was pleading that she wasn't trying to say what I thought she was trying to say.

"She's dead" she whispered.

I broke down. I felt like I was falling but before I land on my knees, arms snake around my waist and lowered me gently to the floor. I cling to those arms as if if I hold on with enough force they would change what happen.

I felt an immense pain overtake my body and my heart, tears were leaving my eyes like a waterfall and sobs were violently leaving my body shaking me on those arms. I cried until my body gave up to exhaustion and shut down but I'm sure even in that state I was crying still.

I slept for what felt like two minutes but soon realize that was for nine hours and now was 6pm. I went to the kitchen where Effy and Naomi were drinking tea in silence.

"Hey" I said when they notice my presence on the door. They both had a sharing sad looked and seem that it would stay there forever.

"How are you?" Effy asked getting me a cup of tea.

"Tired" Even after nine hours I felt tired like I hadn't slept at all. She gave me a small smile and said that Emily was in the living room.

When I got there, Emily was sleeping on the couch. She had tear marks on her face and a frown on her forehead. I reached my hand to try to erase the frown from a face so like mine but at the same time so different. She looked older … I guess I looked too.

She opened her eyes but didn't say anything and neither did I. She scouted over making room for me to sit. I sat next to her and pull her to me like we used to do when either of us was upset or sad. The silence descended upon us.

**Funeral day (Katie's POV)**

I knew that she would like me to say something in her funeral, so I prepared a speech but upon entering the church and seeing her coffin all the words that I prepare left me. I looked at Emily and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She would be the first to give a speech right after James.

He could finish it. The sobs overtook him leaving him with incoherent words, so Emily went upstage and lead him to sit next to our father that soon took him in his arms, tears sliding down his paining face.

I didn't heard a thing that Emily said, my thoughts were all over the place and I only noticed that was my time to go when Effy gripped my hand.

I went upstage and stand behind the oratory. I looked around to all the people that were present; the people she loved, her husband and her son and daughters with their girlfriends that she was learning to love; the fake friends with their fake crying and the neighbors that she hated because they were always rude.

"Jenna Fitch wasn't the world best mother but she was the best that she could be. She made mistakes like everyone else but she live to try and mend those mistakes. She was a bitch sometimes but she was my mother and she didn't deserve to die yet." I sigh all my words were leaving me and I didn't know what to say until I remember something. I went to my pocket and pull out a piece of paper. "One day, maybe three years ago, I found a little journal on my parent's bedroom, at first I resist to not read what it contained but soon my curiosity increased to an unbearable level. I started to read and on the first page I read a poem from Mary Elizabeth Frye it was called 'do not stand at my grave and weep' I thought it was strange because it was a funeral poem. So when she arrived from work I asked what it meant and after she scolded me for looking into her stuff she told me that that was the poem that one of her cousins read on her aunts funeral and that she thought it was beautiful."

I looked around again and my eyes locked with Effy's and she gave me a small smile.

"Do not stand at my grave and weep,  
I am not there, I did not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow,  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there, I did not die."

**Effy's POV**

After Katie's speech a lot of people were with tears in their eyes. Katie had an almost break down on stage like his brother but after she finish to read the poem I was already standing.

I went upstage where she was and collect her in my arm, leading her to her place. The funeral didn't took much after that to be over and we all went to Rob's house to make him company. He told us some stories about Jenna when she was younger and I couldn't believe in some of those.

When I met Jenna, I swear she could have killed me right on the spot. It was a couple of mouth after the incident where 'rock meets head' and me and Katie were closer since I came to her when I had a mental breakdown on the park.

I had had an episode again and I didn't know where to go so I went to Katie's house, looking for my angel but Jenna was the one to open the door. At first she started to yell at me for the things that I did to Katie but soon she noticed how I was and her features softened. She let me in and took care of me until Katie came back.

Our encounters after that were semi-civil, she didn't yell or blame me for all of the wrong things that happened to Katie and I didn't answer with any witty remarks. Until she found out that I had turn her daughter gay, but that was short lively because she realize that if she kept pushing her daughters away just because they were different from her 'normal' she would lose them both.

A few hours later Katie and I were off to our apartment. It felt like I hadn't been there for weeks. I felt exhausting and I could only imagine what Katie was feeling like.

We enter the apartment and we both went to get ready for bed. I was the first and got into the bed starting to read a book while I waited for her. She came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later and got into the bed beside me.

I put the book down and pulled her back to my front so we could be cuddle. We were in silence for about 10 minutes and I thought that she was asleep until she turned in my arms and meet my eyes in the moonlight lit room.

"Sing to me" she requested.

I gave her a gentle kiss on her lips and tried to came up with a song to sing, until I came up with one that always makes me think about her, ever since the day that I saw her dress on her angel costume.

I gave her a nod and she turned around on my arms so her back was to my front again and my lips were closer to her ear. I placed a kiss on her earlobe and started to sing.

"I sit and wait  
Does an angel contemplate my fate  
And do they know  
The places where we go  
When we're gray and old  
'cause I've been told  
That salvation lets their wings unfold  
So when I'm lying in my bed  
Thoughts running through my head  
And I feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

When I'm feeling weak  
And my pain walks down a one way street  
I look above  
And I know I'll always be blessed with love  
And as the feeling grows  
She breathes flesh to my bones  
And the feel the love is dead  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead

And through it all she offers me protection  
A lot of love and affection  
Whether I'm right or wrong  
And down the waterfall  
Wherever it may take me  
I know that life won't break me  
When I come to call she won't forsake me  
I'm loving angels instead"

When I finished she was already asleep but i could see a tear mark on her cheek so I kissed her below her ear and whispered "I love you" falling asleep right after.


End file.
